Battle Poetry
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kuroko ditantang Akashi saat menjalani tugas membuat puisi. Siapakah yang akan menang? [AkaKuro-Drabble]


**Battle Poetry**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas XI-Z hanya memiliki dua orang murid. Pada siang hari yang sedang turun hujan ini, kelas tersebut sedang diajar mata pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia.

"Anak-anak, hari ini saya sedang ada kepentingan mendadak, sehingga selama dua jam pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia ke depan, saya akan memberi tugas. Tugasnya yaitu, masing-masing dari kalian harus membuat puisi. Agar tidak terlalu lama, puisinya cukup hanya dua belas baris saja. Tema terserah, yang penting tidak melanggar SARA. Kalian boleh mencari inspirasi dari lingkungan sekitar sekolah bila sulit untuk membayangkan."

Sang guru tersebut keluar dari kelas. Menyisakan dua orang murid di dalam ruangan sempit tersebut.

"Hei, Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau kita adakah _battle poetry_?" Salah satu dari dua anak itu mengajukan ide.

" _Battle poetry_? Aku tidak paham, Akashi-kun," jawab Tetsuya polos.

"Kita buat taruhan ketika menulis tugas puisi. Siapa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dari Pak Midorima nanti, dialah pemenangnya."

"Hmm, boleh. Ada hadiahnya?" Tetsuya mulai tertarik.

Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja ada. Yang kalah harus mau melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh pemenang. Sekarang kita lakukan perjanjian, jika kau yang menang, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin Akashi-kun membelikanku sebotol _vanilla_ _milkshake_. Kalau Akashi-kun yang menang? Akashi-kun ingin apa?"

Akashi cengengesan. "Aku ingin kau menciumku, Tetsuya. Kau selama ini selalu saja terus menghindariku."

"Apa? Kau gila, Akashi-kun?"

"Ah, kau pasti takut, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lagi pula, kita sudah lama berpacaran dan kau tidak pernah menciumku, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun!"

"Kalau begitu, _deal_." Akashi berkata seenaknya.

Meski berat, akhirnya Kuroko menyetujui _battle_ tersebut. Lagi pula, tidak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan si anak berambut merah yang berlidah perak.

Selama dua jam pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Tidak mau kalah. Agar adil, mereka akhirnya menggunakan tema yang sama, yaitu hujan; berhubung keadaan di luar saat ini yang memang sedang hujan deras.

Tugas dikumpulkan di ruangan guru, di meja Pak Midorima. Guru berkaca mata tersebut kemudian menilai pekerjaan dua muridnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **Puisi versi Kuroko Tetsuya**

" **Banjirnya Sekolahku"**

 _Hari hujan, menimbulkan sejuta pertanyaan_

 _Kapankah berhentinya?_

 _Tiada yang mampu menjawab_

 _Hujan menimbulkan banjir yang meresahkan_

 _Selalu membawa genangan yang menghancurkan_

 _Menenggelamkan sekolahku, tempatku mengadu ilmu_

 _Tiada lagi bentuk bangku_

 _Segalanya hanyut terbawa air yang turun_

 _Ini semua salah siapa?_

 _Jangan pernah menyalahkan Tuhan Maha Pencipta_

 _Ini semua ulah siapa?_

 _Salahkan saja pada manusia_

 **.**

 **Puisi versi Akashi Seijuurou**

" **Banjirnya Hatiku"**

 _Hatiku menghujan, teracuni oleh pengkhianatan_

 _Kapankah berhentinya?_

 _Tiada yang bersuara_

 _Buihnya menimbulkan banjir yang meresahkan_

 _Selalu membawa kenangan yang menghanyutkan_

 _Menenggelamkan hatiku, tempatku mengadu rindu_

 _Tiada lagi bentuk ragu_

 _Segalanya lenyap terbawa arus yang dungu_

 _Ini semua salah siapa?_

 _Jangan pernah memarahi seseorang yang kau cinta_

 _Ini semua ulah siapa?_

 _Salahkan pada diri sendiri saja_

 **.**

Setelah membaca puisi dari dua muridnya, Pak Midorima hanya mengangguk paham. Memang beginilah selalu. Hampir mirip. Pak Midorima sering berpikir jika selama ini mereka menyontek, atau saling menyontek. Bekerja sama. Tetapi hasil pemahaman mereka rupanya berbeda. Namun, beliau tetap menghargai usaha membuat puisi yang memang tidak pernah mudah.

Untuk itu, Pak Midorima memberi nilai 80 pada lembaran puisi Kuroko Tetsuya dan nilai 85 pada lembaran puisi Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan keesokan harinya, sang pemenang _battle poetry_ berhak mendapatkan hadiahnya.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
